


Oral Fixation

by VivianDarkbloom05



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloom05/pseuds/VivianDarkbloom05
Summary: Akihito's hands were bound in one of Asami’s favorite silk ties behind his back. Asami sighed in approval every time his cock hit the back of Akihito’s throat. He would gently pull himself out of the boy’s salivating mouth for a moment, lest he forgot to breathe. But Akihito would have none of it. Every time Asami reminded him to go easy, Akihito would respond by engulfing him deeper than he ever had before.***Akihito likes having things in his mouth a little too much.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 248
Collections: One-Shot Goldmine





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Today's my birthday. Hope you enjoy reading!

It started when Asami noticed Akihito had a penchant for sweets. They would pick up the groceries together every month. Asami was willing to go through even the most mundane tasks as long as it meant more time with the photographer. Akihito, stubborn as a mule, scoffed at Asami’s insisting for a personal shopper. 

“I could send Kirishima.”

Akihito looked at him in disapproval. 

“Kirishima? You sent him tailing after me for A WHOLE WEEK. Give the poor guy a break.”

Asami rebutted that looking after his business and possessions (which included Akihito) was Kirishima’s job and the man’s whole raison d’être but he knew it would do nothing to ease Akihito’s latent guilt. He knew that his favorite brat felt responsible for Kirishima’s efforts every time he ran away or caused a ruckus. 

Shopping wasn’t really so bad. He would watch Akihito leap from shelf to shelf, buoyant and giddy. Akihito would go on about the different snacks they should try, ooh-ing and aah-ing at the different selections in the supermarket.

Akihito would make a beeline for the candy. He would pick out his favorite lollies, chocolate, all the tooth-rooting sweets that held no appeal for Asami. Asami mostly came with just to see Akihito’s sparkling eyes and child-like wonder. He was like a child left alone at the candy store, overjoyed that he could pick out anything he wanted. 

Akihito had a sweet tooth, that much was obvious. But it was the little habits that slowly confirmed his suspicions. Akihito would suck his thumb subconsciously, when deep in thought or sleeping. His lips were nearly always stained with red food coloring, Asami learning that Akihito favored cherry flavored Blowpops. 

Sigmund Freud dictated that children were more likely to develop an oral fixation when weaned too early or overindulged. _Oh, he would overindulge him alright_ , Asami thought, smiling wickedly to himself. 

****

His hands were bound in one of Asami’s favorite silk ties behind his back. His eyes were wet and glazed, hair in a disarray. Mouth even wetter, Asami noted. Asami sighed in approval every time his cock hit the back of Akihito’s throat. He would gently pull himself out of the boy’s salivating mouth for a moment, lest he forgot to breathe. But Akihito would have none of it. Every time Asami reminded him to go easy, Akihito would respond by engulfing him deeper than he ever had before. 

_Mmmm…_

_Hrk…ngh!_ Akihito would gag, and Asami would hold his head in place for him, the realization dawning on him that this was what Akihito wanted him to do. He had simply been too shy to ask for it directly as per usual. Asami pulled on Akihito’s golden locks lightly. 

_Ah...nn_

Akihito’s glorious mouth instantaneously relinquished Asami’s manhood to moan in surprised pleasure, confirming Asami’s hypothesis. 

Asami did not believe in God, or in any gods, plural. But if there was a deity out there who was responsible for the creation of the beautiful boy in front of him, Asami would gladly go on his knees and worship said god. He would give it the best harvests and all the human or animal sacrifices it demanded. Ah, the lengths he would go for Akihito. He would kill anyone who got near the adorable boy who was trying so hard to please him.

Every time Akihito would close his eyes or cast his eyes down, Asami would tilt his chin up and command him to never break eye contact. Akihito would flush a deep scarlet, but Asami knew that Akihito was getting off from this as much as he was. He was astonished at how Akihito could go from a blushing virgin to something so bold…and eager to please. Little droplets of fluid gathered at Akihito’s tear ducts, threatening to spill. 

Akihito’s teary eyed stare was getting the best of him. It wouldn’t take long for him to come apart if Akihito kept this up.

Akihito’s head bobbed faster, showing no signs of slowing down even though he had been giving fellatio for what seemed to be an eternity. Asami took it as a signal to be more rough, groaning in satisfaction as Akihito struggled to accommodate him when he started fucking the boy’s pink, swollen mouth in earnest. 

Akihito’s moans vibrated around his cock, encouraging Asami to take it one step further by fucking Akihito’s mouth like he would Akihito’s asshole. Asami purred as Akihito took it, willing his throat to relax as Asami used him. 

Asami had closed his eyes in bliss, lost to all reason. All that existed was the tight heat enveloping him and the wet, willing hole granting him orgasm. 

When he opened his eyes, he found Akihito still staring at him. Not breaking eye contact, as he had ordered. _What a good boy_ , Asami thought, the display of obedience tipping him over the edge. 

Akihito broke away before Asami’s release, panting for oxygen. White come clung to his eyelashes and cheeks. Akihito’s eyes were half lidded and begging for reprieve. Asami chuckled as his eyes fell to the rock hard pink length standing at attention between the boy’s lily white thighs. Precum glistened at the slit, demanding his touch. Clearly he was not the only one who had enjoyed the blowjob. 

Akihito made a little sound that vaguely resembled the word _please_. 

_Shh._ Asami whispered, holding one finger in front of Akihito’s well-loved cavern. Asami combed through the generous amount of come he had left on Akihito’s face, smearing it on Akihito’s rosy lips. Akihito’s tongue darted out to chase away the remains of Asami’s satisfaction, licking away at his lover’s seed.

Asami thrust his fingers into Akihito’s mouth, pushing the remnants of his come deep into Akihito’s throat. 

“Swallow.”

Akihito nodded, cherishing the feel of something back in his mouth. His own cock still twitched in protest, begging for friction. 

A few moments later and Asami was hard again. He took the boy fast and hard, basking in Akihito’s desperate cries for orgasm. Belatedly, Asami remembered to slip his fingers into Akihito’s mouth, letting him suck on them as much as he wanted.

Akihito’s plush lips hollowed around the digits as he came, timing Asami’s thrusts to the movements of his beautiful mouth. 

Asami himself was no hypocrite. He loved the taste of Akihito on his tongue, savored the silken heat and the salty sweet flood of pearlescent fluid. Just like Akihito, Asami liked to keep his mouth busy, if his affinity for cigars was any indication. He liked receiving as much as he liked giving. 

Asami placed a chaste kiss on Akihito’s bruised mouth, cherishing the content, fucked-out form snoring lightly beside him.


End file.
